The present invention relates generally to the field of data retrieval from sequential access storage media (such as a tape drive).
Linear tape file system (LTFS) is an open-standard format, including protocols for recording data on magnetic tape. LTFS is also software that enables access to data on a magnetic tape via a file system interface. In accordance with the LTFS format, a tape cartridge is typically divided into two partitions as follows: (i) an index partition which records meta-information such as information associated with the allocation of files; and (ii) a data partition which is used to record file data.
An archive file is a collection of one or more computer files stored as a single file. Archive files may include directory structure information and may store the collection of files in a compressed and/or encrypted format. Archive files that include directory information for the files they contain allow for automatic reconstruction of the file system relationships among the files in the archive even after the archive is stored or transmitted via systems that do not support the subject file system.
A “tar” archive file is a well-known type of archive file that adheres to some version of the “tar” (or “tape archive”) file format. Typically, each file contained in a tar archive is represented by a 512-byte file header followed by an appropriate number of 512-byte data blocks containing the file's content.